Devices for detecting the combustion chamber pressure of an internal combustion engine are described, for example, in German Application No. DE 10 2010 038 798. Two specific embodiments are described, the first specific embodiment describing a single device for detecting the combustion chamber pressure, in which a sensor module having a sensor element for pressure detection is situated in a housing, the pressure of the combustion chamber being transmitted to the sensor element via a diaphragm. The other specific embodiment relates to an integrated approach of a sensor module having a sensor element for pressure detection, in which the sensor module is integrated into a sheathed-element glow plug, the sensor module being coupled to a glow element of the sheathed-element glow plug. The pressure of the combustion chamber is transmitted to the sensor element via the glow element.